<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Here by Ti_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510847">I’m Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03'>Ti_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for arc 1 ep 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylnan knows Br’aad better than anyone, he might even know Br’aad better than himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t sleep because I was very stressed so this is me projecting my stress onto Br’aad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Sylnan knew everything about his brother. He knew when his brother was  nervous or when he’s about to break down and cry and when he needed comforting. </p>
<p>      That’s why he woke up when he heard groaning and shuffling at the bed next to him. </p>
<p>      The older brother sat up and looked over to Br’aad’s bed, watching the blond writhe around on the bed while cursing and sniffling. </p>
<p>      “Br’aad, are you doing okay?” He asked, covering his mouth as he yawned. </p>
<p>      The blond turned his body around quickly, the candle on the inn’s nightstands barely illuminating his brother’s tear streaked face. “It’s-“ he sniffled, quickly wiping his tears away. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” His voice sounded tight and high. </p>
<p>      Sylnan pushes himself off his bed and walked over to him, massaging the back of his stiff neck. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” </p>
<p>      The younger brother sat up and leaned back against the wooden headboard. “I said I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Just a nightmare I guess.” </p>
<p>      “I’m not stupid, Br’aad.”</p>
<p>      “Some would disagree.”</p>
<p>      Sylnan glared playfully and sat on the bed next to him, flicking him lightly on the nose. “And I guess I would say the same for you, but it’d be a waste of breath.” </p>
<p>      Br’aad playfully and dramatically gasped. “Hey, I’m stupid but I’m not dumb.” The two suppressed their bursts of laughter to not wake their friends. </p>
<p>      “You did this to yourself you know.” </p>
<p>      “Yeah, I know.” A choked out chuckle came from his brother and Sylnan smiled softly. Then the blond frowned and he mimicked his frown. “I’m just stressed about some stuff..” he muttered, drawing patterns on the sheets. </p>
<p>      “What’re you stressed about?” Sylnan asked, putting a gentle hand on his brother’s back. “Come on, you can talk to me.” </p>
<p>     His younger brother didn’t say anything for a few moments. Sylnan couldn’t help but worry. “What if..what if we can’t do it?” Br’aad began to fidget around and he tapped his fingers against his tattooed covered arms. “We’re getting closer, and I don’t know if we’ll make it. This whole entire process, I feel like I’m responsible for everything. If I fuck up one little thing, the blame is on me. I don’t know if I can take that, Sylnan. I can’t, I can’t, I-“ he was interrupted by his own breathing. He was taking short and hard breaths. “Sylnan, I-I’m scared, I don’t know what the hell to do, I don’t know if my magic will-will help with anything. I can’t do anything, I’m powerless, I’m useless.”</p>
<p>      Sylnan quickly took his navy blue cloak off and wrapped it around his brother. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, just breathe.” He said in a calm voice. “Can you look up at me, Br’aad?” He asked, securing the cloak around his brother like a blanket. The blond slowly looked up at the brunet with tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>      “That’s good,” he praised. “Just breathe, okay? Focus on me.” He watched him choke on air as he attempted to take deep breaths. Eventually, the blond finally managed to calm his breath so slow yet hiccupy. </p>
<p>      “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>      “Like shit.” Br’aad joked with a weak and tired laugh. </p>
<p>      “Do you feel like you’re going to panic again?” Sylnan asked.</p>
<p>      His brother shook his head and used the cloak to wipe his tears with. “I don’t think so..” he cleared his throat. “I’m just..still unsure about this..I want to do everything. Hell, I’ll even give up my life just to get yours. I just miss you..” </p>
<p>      Sylnan frowned and hugged him tightly. “I know, bud.” He rested his chin on Br’aad’s head, a tear or two streaming down his face. “I miss you, too. But I know you can do it. I don’t have any doubts about that. I’ll be watching you and know that I love you. Take care of yourself and stay safe. I believe in you.” </p>
<p>      Br’aad felt cold and alone when he looked up to see Sylnan gone and his brother’s cloak gone as well. He couldn’t help but cry a little bit harder even when the sun rose. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>